


Closet Confidential

by snowmuzu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, I am gay for sharena, I love her, kiran is written as female, sharena and the summoner are gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmuzu/pseuds/snowmuzu
Summary: Sharena is your girlfriend, but you keep that information away from Alfonse. Your secret relationship forces you to romance your girlfriend in whatever closet you can find.





	Closet Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Sharena/fem!Kiran fanfiction is sinful. Also, i am 120% in love with Sharena. More Sharenas when, IS? I need to 10+ my girlfriend.
> 
> Edit: there are more sharenas and my gay heart can't take it

Her giggling tickled your ear, and you tried to shush her through your own laughter. The attempt only spurred Sharena on. Her fingers curled into your sides as you pressed her against the wall, your shoulders slumped to shield her from the door. She pressed her face into your shoulder in a hopeless attempt to muffle her laughter. Despite the throbbing desire to keep kissing Sharena, Alfonse and Anna’s voices prevented you from indulging. 

The two of you were not shy about dating. Two girls dating was not the norm in Askr, yet it was not as much of a taboo as it was back in your world. The reluctance to make your relationship public was due to Alfonse’s pessimistic view about your position. It was no secret that Alfonse did not want his sister getting close to any of the heroes and, least of all, you. He had no personal grudge against you; he was simply scared that Sharena would be devastated after you left. You didn’t blame him because you too feared the outcome. 

The seconds marched on like hours, each slower than the last. The conversation grew closer, and Sharena trembled against you. You pressed your hand to her mouth with a final shush. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears and mirth. The look caused a wave of affection to warm your cheeks. 

“Oh my god, Sharena. Can you be quiet?”

Sharena did not have a chance to reply to your whispered question before your lips were pressed against hers in a chaste kiss. You could practically feel the heat radiating from her face as her giggles subsided into a surprised intake of breath. After a moment, you pulled back, though your face still hovered in front of hers. She shyly glanced up at you, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. 

Alfonse and Anna had to be just outside of the little cupboard the two of you had tucked yourselves into. You could clearly hear want they were saying, and the fact increased your nervousness. A part of you wanted them to find the two of you. If that happened, then you wouldn’t have to sneak around to show your girlfriend affection. Another part, however, worried that Alfonse would try and convince Sharena to “come to her senses”. You nearly shuddered at the thought. 

Before coming to Askr, you were always afraid about being too open with your sexuality. You grew up in a primarily conservative community, so even the mere mention of a girl wanting to hold hands with another girl marked you as disgusting. Askr had allowed you to grow into your identity. Sharena had been a pivotal part of you coming to terms with the idea that it was okay to like girls romantically. With the help of her constant attention and kindness, you became comfortable with admitting that you wanted to date girls. It was also during those moments of compassion that you had fallen for Sharena. 

What was there not to like about the Askran princess? She was a literal ball of sunshine. Her eyes were always bright with laughter, and her whole being emitted warmth. No matter how dire the situation appeared to be, she pulled her allies out of their own doubts. She inspired hope amongst the members of the Order of Heroes. Sometimes you worried that she was repressing her own fears, but each time you asked, she brushed you off with light-hearted jabs. 

You slumped against Sharena after the voices moved away. She nudged you playfully with her head, her nose nuzzling the side of your face. You sighed, leaning into her. You would tell Alfonse sometime soon, but for now, you would enjoy these moments alone with Sharena. 

“You’re so high-strung, y/n.” Sharena mused. You huffed, turning to bury your head into the crook of her neck. 

Her fingers climbed up your side until they were nimbly smoothing the knots of your hair. The feeling of her nails scraping against your scalp was therapeutic, and you felt the weight of being caught fall from your body. You wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her closer to you. Sharena smiled against your ear. 

You shivered as she pressed a light kiss to the curve of your ear. 

“But I still love you.”

You snorted, and Sharena giggled at the sensation of your breath tickling her skin. 

“I love you, too, sunshine.”


End file.
